I will fight your blood along with you
by Kyubak
Summary: Sardion's adventures through the greedy lands of Amn, trying to rescue his friend, and taking vengeance upon a certain mage. Review please.
1. Prison

_Yessss... something more than a one sho., About Sardion and his adventures through SoA_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, most of it belongs to Bioware, WotC or another of those.**

I will fight with your blood along with you

Sardion woke up, feeling unwell.

All that was around was unfamiliar to him. It did rensemble as a prison; there were chains, cages, but there were also corpses, he heard screams, screams that were familiar to the half-elf. A friend, it was a friend's screams.

Sardion shuddered, what if this was a slaver's place? Had his friends and him been enslaved? Had Imoen, Jaheira and Dynaheir been turned into mere pleasure slaves? Had him, Minsc and Khalid been turned into gladiators? If it was so, then he would have the bastard dead. No one would put a finger in his sister. No one would put a finger in his guardians and friend. No one would put a single finger in his beloved. He stood up, and discovered that he was caged.

A tall, muscular figure walked near his cage. When the figure was in front of Sardion's eyes, he could notice that he had a stiched mask, which only showed a pair of cold, blue eyes. The expression of his "face" was emotionless.

" Ahh, the bhaalspawn has awaken, time for more experiments" he said, and his fingers moved in some arcane way, and Sardion could feel fire in his insides. It was horrible, as if his blood was fire through his veins. And he fainted.

Shortly after, he awakened again, this time with a little more of work. He saw his captor's eyes watching him, studying him. " So you survived. You have more potential from the expected" and casted some other spell again. This time, Sardion's head was aching; his thoughts were going too fast. When Gorion died, when he met Dynaheir, when he learned of his heritance, Sarevok's death. And he fainted again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Such potential... but he doesn't know how to use it, soon he would learn" and a huge humanoid walked in. By the size and the fact that it was composed of stone, it seemed as a stone golem. It told the mage about some intruders, something the mage didn't seem surprised at all. He casted a spell, six blue lines went from the mage and made a circle, thus, the mage had gone.

Imoen had seen everthing she had to, the... creature that had captured her and her companions had gone. But still there were many questions left. Who was the wizard? And why did he do all he did? Imoen's memory was still hazy, at best. He had told him, but the torture had made her forget what she had to know.

She saw her "brother", Sardion, unconsious, lying in his rusty cage. She went quietly to her brother, and , without the same silence, she screeched at him. "Wake up, please, we gotta get outta here". He didn't answered.

Imoen's eyes were full of tears, "Please, wake up" she said, her voice trembling.

"Im ... Imoen?" And the mage smiled, tears still crossing her pink cheeks.

* * *

Jaheira had been rescued, something that Sardion did not know if he should be proud or regret. Of course he apresiated her as friend and guardian, but she was still too proud, to the point of being arrogant.

He still wondered how could he rescue Minsc. There wasn't any key, nor something he could use to break the bars. Unlike his cage, Minsc's was not old, nor rusty. It was good steel.

"Minsc, had the mage said anything about a key?" he asked. Minsc shooked his bald head, "No, but I'm sure that butt-kicking Sardion shall have an answer to solve that problem!" said cheerfully, in his usual booming voice. "Minsc, I can't open the cage without a key! Are you sure there is not such a thing!" and Minsc mind worked again "What? Minsc can see your evil plan. You're going to leave him behind! But he shall ensure that you don't abandon any other friend!" And, much to everyone's surprise, he broke the the cage's bars with his inmense strength. "Now, time for being punished!... Ahhh, Minsc now sees your good plan! You planned to make him furious so he could break the bars! He should have listened Boo. That wisdom could only be expected from Boo." The giant beamed at the bard. Sardion wasn't sure of how to answer to his large friend, but, as a bard, he could always improvise "Err, thanks Minsc... now let us go and search Dynaheir and Khalid, if you don't mind."

Sadness crossed the ranger's eyes, and a squeak could be heard from his hamster. The ranger slowly gave Sardion the most horrible news "Minsc... he couldn't defend Dynaheir, he... he had seen how the villain killed her" Sardion's eyes went wide "Minsc, you don't mean that do you?" he whispered, and the ranger nodded sadly.

Sardion could not believe his ears. _Minsc could be wrong, he thought_, after all the ranger wasn't the wisest or smartest of his friends. And then he saw it.

A corpse, mutilated beyond belief, blood going through each injurie, the esbelt body showing the fact it was a woman. Broken nails in the once elegant fingers of the woman. Even through the mage skinned a few parts, the woman, she was still reckonisible. She was Dynaheir.

Sardion looked at his beloved. He couldn't believe his eyes. How could he torture his beloved so much? How could he kill her? He kneeled before her. He closed his eyes to stop the tears, but many of them could stream through his face. He sensed two thin arms embracing him. It was Imoen. The young wizard was crying clearly, sobbing uncontrolably. Sardion also sensed a hand in his shoulder. Jaheira. Her eyes and mind were strong to control the misery that resided in her, her face trying to seem expressionless, but a clear sadness was noted. A roar was heard in all the dungeon, it was Minsc, the ranger had seen before Dynaheir's death, but now, it was to clear, to fresh.

The veil of sadness was placed upon them again.


	2. The blood in the table

_Author (Buffon)'s note: Well, then again thanks Neferit and Arabellaesque for your review : ). I'm going to jump certain parts of the dungeon, right when we reach Yoshimo. BTW I'm not good describing battle scenes_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I rather doubt that I shall own anything._

Sardion and his friends were out of breath, teleporting could have that effect, but what he experienced just before was incredible. Will never do that again, he thought ,a rueful grin passing through his face "Heh, why not a repetition, huh?" He asked. Jaheira looked at the bard reprovingly, Minsc, as always was too confused as to know why was his friend grinning. Sardion's grin widened, this time in joy, for his friends where still the very same, despite of the tortures. All except Imoen. Sardion's grin faded.

She was not hearing at his idiotic commentary. Her face was monotone, almost sad. Sardion approached to his best friend, and hugged her, she smiled at him: a little sad smile.

And a figure came out of the shadows, it was hooded and covered of leather, his face showing a relieved expression.

"So there is cordure in this madness, after all. Might I ask your names?" Sardion's eyes narrowed "Depends on who are you, of course" the man frowned "I? I'm Yoshimo! You have never heard my name?" Now it was time for Sardion to frown "Milord, I am a bard, so I would have heard of you".

Yoshimo's face winced in mock sadness "Why such cruelty, milord , I, who hasn't done anything against your health?" Sardion arched a brow, "What do you want? Why do you want our names?" he asked suspiciously. The man sighed "I need help, my friends, but I need to trust in my allies, and it is evident that you will not be the case."

Sardion nodded "Well, then sorry but I must continue my journey thtough this maze" Jaheira scowled "Yes, when do we finish our tour, sir?" she said, her voice drupping with sarcasm. Sardion gave her a mock reassurance nod "Don't worry, milady, we shall arrive soon to our destiny, just please avoid any goblin, mephit golem or any other thing that might be harmful to your health." he teased. Jaheira rolled her eyes, but kept silent.

The kara-turan was gone. Sardion and his friends went to the nearest and only door. Imoen opened it. Then a horror happened: it was place of portals which brought mephits.

Sardion's mouth went monotone, muttering some arcane words. Then, a spider web covered the mephits. That made everthing easier for Imoen, who threw arrows at the mephits with an amazing speed. Minsc swinged Sarevok's sword crazily, cutting down many mephits. Jaheira also went with Minsc, only that she used her head when she was going to hit, holding her quaterstaff tightly.

Then, Sardion went to one of the portals, his longsword in his right hand and his shortsword in his left hand. He hitted twice the portal, making it fade away. Then he dodged a mephit's fireball quickly.

Imoen threw a rain of arrows right to another portal, destroying it. There were two portals left. Then Jaheira , ducking three fireballs, went directly to the portal. Her staff hitted home, crushing away the portal. Then, a radiant mephit appeared out of the last portal, realeasing a colored powder which slept Jaheira down. Then, the mepthit jumped to Jaheira, slashing her legs. Minsc roared in rage and beheaded the mephit, demonic blood spilling out of of the neck.

Then, after killing all the mephits, Sardion saw a wooden table, rusty metals and switches all around. _It is a torture table_, thought Sardion, wrinkling his nose in disgust. Hard metallic chains covering a body. The slightly pointy ears of the corpse revealed a mixed heritage. The body was mutilated beyond belief, lots of blood coloring the table. The face, though horribly scarred, was still well enough to know the identity of the fallen. It was Khalid.

Imoen's eyes were trying to look anywhere but her friend, Minsc, tilted his head in respect for the dead. Sardion's face was a mask of sadness and cold rage. Then Jaheira woke up.

The druidess seemed confused by her friend's sadness. Sardion pointed mutely at the torture table, Jaheira seemed even more confused. Then she saw it.

Her husband, the man she loved with passion, the man who would give his life for her and viceversa, the man she was going to age with, was dead, tortured to death. Demacrated.

Hot tears rolled through her cheeks, her face was wincing in sadness. Words of solemn and painful veangeance were lost in the dungeon's dark corridors. Her beloved was dead.

Two deaths, two veangeances, two broken spirits.


End file.
